Aokaga Drabbles
by Kiseki Arvel
Summary: Kumpulan 15 drabbles humor tidak jelas untuk Aokaga. Update for chapter 2! Slash! and OOC. Saya author baru di fandom ini. Mohon bimbingannya.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, ini fic pertama saya di fandom KuroBasu dengan OTP saya Aokaga

Mohon bimbingan dari para senpai sekalian m(_ _)m

Maaf kalau misalnya agak sedikit tidak lucu. Saya orangnya tidak terlalu humoris dan rada 'miring'

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

**Aokaga Drabbles**

* * *

**Foul**

Pertandingan antara Too Academy dan Seirin High sedang berlangsung dengan panasnya. Masing-masing tim tidak ada yang mau mengalah sedikitpun tak terkecuali Kagami dan Aomine walau mereka sudah jadian. *ehem*

Bola berada di tangan Kagami. Aomine tentu saja berantusias untuk mencegah Kagami lewat dari pertahannya dan merebut bola tersebut. Aomine menjulurkan tangannya untuk merebut bola tapi, Kagami memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mengelak tangan Aomine dan menerobos pertahanan sang Ace Too tersebut.

Kaget dan panik, Aomine mengejar Kagami sambil terus menjulurkan tangannya lalu tiba-tiba

BUAKH!

Hantaman tinju Kagami mendarat telak di dagu Aomine, membuat si empunya sampai jatuh terjungkal.

"KAU TADI MEGANG APA HUH!?" teriak Kagami dengan wajah memerah.

"GAK SENGAJA TAU!" balas Aomine memegangi dagunya dengan wajah yang tak kalah merah. Rupanya Aomine tak sengaja memegang bokong Kagami saat ingin merebut bola.

Prrrrrrrrrrtttttttt!

"Nomor 10 Seirin! Foul!" teriak Wasit.

* * *

**Hari Perayaan**

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Aomine menyaksikan Kagami yang nampak begitu bahagia membuat masakan yang menunya lain dari biasanya. Serta ada sebuah kue tart berbentuk bola basket di atas meja makan.

"Oh! Apakah kau lupa ini hari apa?" tanya Kagami balik dengan senyuman bak malaikat terlukis di wajahnya.

Aomine berpikir.

'Hari ulang tahun Kagami, bukan. Ulang tahunku juga bukan. Ulang tahun yang lain? Kayaknya gak mungkin. Valentine day? Anniversary day? Trus apa donk?' batin Aomine. "Tidak. Ini hari apa?"

Kagami terseyum lebar.

"Hari ketika aku pertama kali mengalahkanmu di winter cup!" jawab Kagami antusias yang ternyata membuat Aomine jadi bad mood dan kesalnya bukan main.

Beberapa bulan berikutnya~

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kagami melihat Aomine menata meja makan dengan sebuah kue berbentuk ranjang di tengahnya.

"Oh! Apa kau lupa ini hari apa?" tanya Aomine balik dengan seringaian kesal.

"Memangnya ini hari apa?" tanya Kagami innocent.

"Ini hari pertama kali kita 1 on 1 di ranjang looh~!" jawab Aomine dengan nada kemenangan dan puas akan balas dendam.

"MEMANGNYA PERLU DIRAYAKAN!?"

* * *

**Obake Yashiki**

GoM plus Kagami and Takao sedang jalan-jalan di Amusement Park. Setelah keliling-keliling akhirnya sampailah mereka di depan Obake Yashiki.

Kagami dan Aomine yang dasarnya penakut dengan hal-hal gaib seperti hantu harus masuk duluan. Dengan dipaksa.

Sama-sama sok berani, keduanya memasuki pintu wahana dengan tenang walau kaki keduanya gemetaran. Baru mendengar suara pintu wahana ditutup dan ditambahkan efek suara menggema, keduanya langsung berlari menuju tengah rumah.

"Ka-kayaknya tidak terlalu menakutkan ya," kata Aomine dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Kagami yang diajak berbicara malah tidak merespon. Bingung, Aomine mengikuti arah pengelihatan Kagami lalu

BAM!

Hantu jadi-jadian langsung jumpscare di depan keduanya.

Beberapa jam kemudian Aomine dan Kagami baru bisa dievakuasi karena keduanya pingsan di dalam. Benar-benar pasangan yang kompak.

* * *

**Jika Kagami Adalah Snow White**

Kagami tidak akan tertidur karena keselek apel. Tapi kembung karena kebanyakan makan apel. Sementara sang Pangeran Aomine harus mencarikan Kagami obat kembung untuk membangunkan sang 'putri'.

* * *

**69**

"Bagaimana kalau kita main 1 on 1 di rumahku. Aku ingin kita mencoba posisi 69," kata Aomine berbisik dengan nada menggoda di dekat Kagami padahal mereka ada di tempat umum.

'69? Apaan tuh?' batin Kagami. Tapi karena malu plus harga dirinya tinggi di depan Aomine, Kagami tidak berani bertanya. Tapi malah bertanya kepada Kuroko.

"69 itu adalah posisi di mana tangan Kagami-kun mengepal jadi 1 lalu menonjok wajah Aomine-kun dengan kencang," jelas Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

Dan aksi itu benar-benar dilakukan oleh Kagami.

"Maksudmu apa Bakagami!" teriak Aomine memegang pipinya yang sukses ditonjok oleh Kagami.

"Ta-tapi kata Kuroko, 69 itu ya itu!"

"HUH!?"

* * *

**Dikejar Anjing**

Aomine baru saja datang di court dekat apartemen Kagami sudah dikejutkan oleh Kagami yang tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya lalu bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Aomine.

Ternyata ada seekor anjing liar berjenis anjing kampung berada di tengah lapangan. Aomine yang lagi jutek-juteknya dan ada unsur iseng mendekati anjing tersebut yang ternyata jinak.

"Oy, Kagami! Anjing ini tidak gigit kok!" teriak Aomine. Tapi tetap saja Kagami tidak mau mendekat malah mengambil jalan memutari lapangan untuk menghindari anjing tersebut. "Hey, Kagami! Jangan jadi pengecut kau!" teriak Aomine sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kagami.

Di luar dugaan, anjing tersebut mengikuti arah Aomine lalu melihat Kagami dan langsung berlari mengejar Kagami. Niatnya sih main, tapi bagi seorang yang takut dengan anjing, dikejar dan dinyalaki seperti itu adalah horror moment.

Jadilah Kagami di kejar anjing keliling satu lapangan tersebut sambil teriak-teriak.

Sementara Aomine yang bukannya ngebantuin malah tertawa sampai guling-guling di lapangan melihat kekasih hatinya dikejar anjing seperti itu.

* * *

**Ketika Aokaga melihat All x Kagami**

Pada suatu hari, Kagami menelepon Momoi.

"Kau tahu ke mana Aomine pergi?" tanya Kagami.

"Katanya dia melakukan gathering sesama GoM dan beberapa orang lain. Tidak tahu alsannya," jawab Momoi dari sebrang sana.

"Benarkah?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Mau bertanya. Kenapa laptop di kamarku rusak berat dan ada di tong sampah?"

* * *

**Jika Kagami Adalah Cinderella**

Pangeran Aomine tidak akan bertemu Kagami di ballroom. Tapi di lapangan basket sedang main 1 on 1 pada malam hari – Diingatkan bahwa Kagami memakai gaun ala cinderella saat main basket. Tepat pada jam 12 malam, Kagami segera pergi dari lapangan meninggalkan sebelah sepatu sket air jordan kacanya di tengah lapangan. *Bayangkan Cinderella main basket*

* * *

**Iklan Gatsby**

Suatu hari, Kise dan Aomine kebetulan lewat di depan toko elektronik di mana salah satu TV-nya menayangkan iklan produk cologne gatsby yang ada malaikat jatuh.

"Lihat Aominecchi, kalo pake gatsby kita bisa mendapatkan gadis seperti malaikat yang jatuh dari surga!" kata Kise antusias.

"Oh, kalau itu sih gak perlu pake juga aku sudah punya malaikat jatuh. Sekarang dia lagi encok di rumah," jawab Aomine cuek.

"Huh?"

Sementara itu di tempat Kagami.

"Hacchi! Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa bersin? Aomine juga ke mana sih! Disuruh beli obat encok kok gak balik-balik sampai sekarang!" gerutu Kagami setelah ia kepeleset dan jatuh di kamar mandi.

* * *

**Romantis**

Kata Kise, "Coba Aominecchi bersikap romantis di depan Kagamicchi, sekalian bikin dia senang."

Menuruti saran, Aomine mengadakan kencan ke tempat yang romantis, membawakan Kagami sebuket bunga mawar, penampilan gentleman dengan parfum maskulin, acara candlelight dinner, bahkan memperlakukan Kagami dengan sangat begitu istimewanya.

Reaksi Kagami:

"Ya Tuhan! Ampuni segala dosaku dan dosa Aomine! Aku tidak akan berbuat nakal lagi! Tolong usir segala jin, setan, mahluk halus, roh jahat yang merasukinya! Kembalikan dia seperti semula!" teriak Kagami sambil mengancungkan berbagai jimat ke Aomine.

Kata Kise, "Coba Aominecchi bersikap romantis di depan Kagamicchi, sekalian bikin dia senang. Bukannya histeris!"

* * *

**English**

Aomine baru belajar Bahasa Inggris. Kebetulan juga Kagami sedang demam. Menggunakan kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya yang masih pas-passan dan belum jago, Aomine mengirimkan pesan kepada Kagami.

'Hope you get well soon. Rest in Peace! I don't want to know, you must sleep! Don't forget You must drink drugs that I bought it for you!'

(Semoga cepat sembuh. Istirahatlah yang tenang! Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kau harus tidur! Jangan lupa minum obat yang aku belikan untukmu!)

Yang dibaca Kagami : Hope you get well soon. R.I.P. I don't want to know, you must sleep (forever)! Don't forget You must drink drugs(narkoba) that I bought it for you!

Sejak saat itu, demam Kagami langsung naik.

* * *

**Temperature**

Bulan 12 datang dengan cepat di Jepang. Suhu di Jepang langsung turun drastis dan yang pasti, itu tandanya dingin.

Aomine menginap di rumah Kagami untuk beberapa hari dan tidur dengannya. Malam ini juga, di suhu yang amat sangat dingin.

"Ahomine! Jangan mendekapku! Aku tidak bisa napas!" kata Kagami berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Aomine berserta empunya.

"Diamlah, Kagami. Malam ini dingin sekali kau tahu," jawab Aomine malah tambah dekat dengan Kagami.

"Dingin dari mana!" teriak Kagami bangun hingga membuat tubuhnya tidak tertutupi oleh selimut. Dalam sekejab, udara dingin menusuk tulang langsung membuat Kagami membeku. Kagami akhirnya kembali ke dalam selimut dan dalam pelukan Aomine.

"Aku bisa membuatnya panas kalau kau mau," goda Aomine terseyum jahil.

"Ini sudah panas tahu!"

* * *

**Flower**

"Kau sedang apa Aomine?" tanya Midorima kebetulan sekali bertemu dengan Aomine di depan sebuah toko bunga. 'SEORANG AOMINE!? KE TOKO BUNGA!?" batin Midorima sebenarnya.

"Beli Lilac," jawab Aomine.

"Lilac? Untuk siapa? Kagami?"

Direct Hit!

"Yaa begitulah," jawab Aomine dengan sedikit blush. "Kata Satsuki, Lilac itu memiliki arti cinta pertama. Jadinya aku ingin memberikannya pada Kagami. Sekalian menjadi suprise!" lanjut Aomine kembali ke sifat arogant-nya.

"Kau tahu, Lilac juga berati kesialan di dunia barat. Berhubung Kagami pernah tinggal di Amerika."

Direct Hit Again!

Setelah itu...

"Kau memberiku mawar?" tanya Kagami kini bertemu dengan Aomine. "Kuno sekali kau!" ejek Kagami ketika ia menerima mawar tersebut sambil terseyum lebar.

Direct Hit Third Time!

Pokoknya Aomine kapok memberikan Kagami bunga.

* * *

**Ginger Bread Cookies Aomine**

Pada malam natal, apartemen Kagami dipenuhi oleh seluruh tim Seirin beserta dengan Generation of Miracle. Semuanya setuju – minus Kagami – untuk mengadakan pesta natal di rumah Kagami.

Sebagai tuan rumah – karena dipaksa – Kagami menyiapkan berbagai hidangan khas natal versi barat termasuk dengan ginger bread cookies. Lucunya, ginger bread cookies ini memiliki gula biru di kepalanya seperti rambut. Dan ada garis merah membentu baju dengan di tengahnya ada nomor 5. Wajahnyapun menampilkan seyuman arrogant seseorang.

Persis seperti Aomine!

Bukannya senang, Aomine malah merinding di pojok ruangan ketika melihat semua yang ada di apartemen itu mencicipi ginger bread cookies versi Aomine yang ternyata lezat. Apalagi saat Aomine melihat Murasakibara makan tuh ginger bread cookies dari kepala sampe buntung.

Hari berikutnya Aomine langsung masuk ICU.

* * *

**Christmas Present**

Di suatu hari natal

"Kagami, pejamkan matamu lalu hitung sampai 10. Kalau kau mendengar suara bel baru kau buka matamu!" kata Aomine.

Kagami cuma bisa pasrah dan menurut. Ia mulai menghitung sampai 10. Pada hitungan terakhir, indra pendengarannya menangkap suara bel.

Cling

Dibukalah matanya lalu melihat Aomine bugil di depan matanya.

"Selamat natal Kagami! Akulah hadiahmu selama 1 malam!" kata Aomine ceria.

"ASTAGA! YA TUHAN! AHOMINE!"

_Prang! Brak! Plak! Bruk! Cetar! Jeder! BRAK!_

Perang Dunia III pecah di rumah Kagami. (Kagami harus membeli TV baru karena TV-nya terlempar keluar jendela oleh si empunya rumah.)

The End

* * *

15 drabbles for Aokaga persembahan saya sebagai pembuka di fandom ini

Mungkin lelucon di atas sedikit eer... ya... Memang saya pada awalnya gak bisa ngelucu

Mohon kritik dan saran dari para senpai dan salam kenal!

Atas saran dari Shaun The Rabbit - senpai, saya akan buat oneshot satu lagi dengan tema hurt/comfort

Terakhir mohon RnR


	2. Chapter 2

Sup bro!

Saya sebenarnya tidak berniat memberikan chapter 2 nya tapi... entah kenapa dipikiran saya masih terus berputar seputar kebodohan Aokaga ini

Untuk chapter 2 ini pertama-tama mohon maaf bila ada yang tidak memuaskan

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Aokaga Drabbles

* * *

**Obake Yashiki 2**

Di lain waktu, Aomine dan Kagami memutuskan untuk kembali menguji nyalinya yang emang ciut soal hantu dengan masuk ke dalam Obake Yashiki lagi.

"Kagami! Lihat saja! Kali ini aku tidak akan pingsan!" kata Aomine bangga. Padahal kakinya gemetaran bukan main.

"HMP! Justru kau yang akan lari terbirit-birit duluan selama di dalam sana!" balas Kagami gak mau kalah.

"Kalian yang di sana... sampai kapan mau bertengkar. Ini sudah 10 menit! Antrian sudah panjang tahu!" teriak penjaga wahana.

Di dalam...

Dua-duanya berjalan sambil menutup mata layaknya orang buta. Gak berani melihat apapun. Bahkan suara-suara menyeramkan yang merupakan efek audio tidak dipedulikan oleh keduanya yang terus berjalan hingga suara-suara tersebut sudah hilang.

'Kayaknya udah aman,' batin keduanya membuka mata lalu

KYIHIHI!

Sebuah kepala langsung jumpscare di depan keduanya.

Kagami langsung berteriak histeris dan memeluk Aomine. Aomine tidak teriak ataupun bergerak. Merasa ada yang salah, Kagami menatap wajah Aomine yang pucat pasih dengan mata melotot lebih menakutkan dari kepala jadi-jadian yang baru aja jumpscare.

"HUAAAA!"

Pingsan sih gak. Mati di tempat iya.

Lagi-lagi keduanya harus dievakuasi dari dalam wahana karena alasan tertentu.

* * *

**Petasan**

Aomine dan Kagami sedang bermain petasan untuk merayakan tahun baru di depan apartemen Kagami. Keduanya bersiap menyalakan sebuah petasan kecil – otomatis sumbunya juga pendek – yang meledak di tanah dan akan melontarkan berbagai percikan api kemana saja dalam radius medium.

Karena Aomine yang memegang korek api, ialah yang bertugas menyalakan petasan itu. Aomine maju, mundur, maju, mundur, maju, lalu mundur lagi, kemudian maju lagi, dan mundur lagi sampai bikin Kagami gregetan.

"Ngapain sih dari tadi! Nyalain satu petasan aja lama banget!" omel Kagami gak sabar.

"Aku takut kena cipratan apinya, bodoh!" balas Aomine.

"Ah! Sini! Biar aku saja!" kata Kagami merampas korek api dari tangan Aomine.

Kagami-pun maju, mundur, maju, mundur, maju, lalu mundur lagi, kemudian maju lagi, dan mundur lagi.

"Aomine... Aku juga takut nyalainnya..." kata Kagami setelah 10 menit melakukan hal yang sama. Maju dan mundur.

* * *

**Pintar**

Pada akhir semester, Kagami akhirnya menerima nilai ujiannya yang ancur lebur

Sejarah : 20 (beruntung)

Matematika : 1 (nilai belas kasihan)

Bahasa Inggris : 30 (memalukan)

"Wahahahhaa! Nilai apaan itu! Ternyata aku lebih pintar darimu Bakagami!" ejek Aomine.

"Grrr! Memangnya nilaimu berapa!?"

Sejarah : 20

Matematika : 1,1 - Cuma beda di sini

Bahasa Inggris : 30

"Benar'kan aku lebih pintar darimu!" kata Aomine bangga dengan nada sombong seperti biasanya.

"Menurutku, kalian berdua sama saja idiotnya," kata Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul.

* * *

**Pencil**

Untuk memperbaiki ujian mereka yang benar-benar ancur lebur, keduanya memustuskan untuk belajar bareng di rumah Aomine.

Aomine yang sedang asyik gigit pencil sambil menatap buku dengan bosannya menyadari bahwa ada sebuah pencil menggelinding ke pinggir meja siap untuk jatuh. Dengan refleks yang tinggi, telapak tangan Aomine langsung melayang untuk menghentikan pencil tersebut.

Begitu pula dengan Kagami.

Gebrak!

"SAKIT!" teriak Kagami ketika telapak tangannya berhasil menghentikan si pencil dan punggung tangannya kena gampar Aomine.

Plak!

Gamparan singkat langsung mendarat di pipi Aomine.

Direct Hit!

Score : 1 - 1

* * *

**Titanic**

Original version

Jack memegang pinggang Rose di ujung geladak kapal selagi Rose merentangkan tangannya. Cahaya mentari sore, dan angin laut yang lumayan kencang menerpa permukaan kulit putih Rose. Matanya dapat melihat air laut di bawahnya seakan ia terbang.

"I'm flying, Jack! I'm flying!"

Aokaga version

"Gyaa! Aomine! Aku belum mau mati! AKU BELUM MAU MATIII!" teriak Kagami panik sambil mencengkram baju Aomine erat.

"AKU PEGANGI! AKU PEGANGII! JANGAN GERAK-GERAK! NANTI JATUH BENERAN!" tereak Aomine tambah panik.

* * *

**Iklan Gatsby 2**

_Note : Silahkan baca ulang chapter 1 bagi yang lupa dengan drabble ini (saya yakin para readers bukanlah orang yang gampang lupa _(^_^)V_)_

Aomine baru kembali setelah ia membeli obat encok untuk Kagami dan menemukan sang kekasih tercinta duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sambil menonton TV yang menayangkan iklan gatsby.

"Aku pulang," kata Aomine.

"Selamat datang," sapa Kagami balik. Aomine mendekati Kagami dan duduk di sampingnya sambil memeperhatikan layar TV.

"Aku dan Kise tadi melihat iklan ini. Lalu aku teringat padamu. Dan aku bilang, kau mirip malaikat yang jatuh dari surga!" kata Aomine langsung mendapat perhatian dari Kagami.

"Kalau aku jatuh dari surga aku mati donk!"

"Hah?"

"Lihat aja tuh iklan! Aspal aja remuk apalagi aku!"

Aomine sweatdrop

"Lagipula... Kalau aku ini malaikat jatuh selama ini aku tidak akan bisa bermain 1 on 1 denganmu donk, Aomine," kata Kagami innocent disertai wajah khawatir yang merah merona.

_BOOM! Insanity strike!_

"Ki..Kise... aku tarik perkataanku soal Kagami adalah malaikat yang jatuh dari surga... IA BENAR-BENAR MALAIKAT YANG TURUN DARI SURGA!" kata Aomine menelepon Kise dengan tubuh gemetar menahan darah yang sebentar lagi keluar dari hidungnya.

Kagami cuma bisa pasang tampang bingung.

* * *

**Petir**

Di suatu malam, hujan turun dengan derasnya disertai suara kilatan petir yang menggelegar. Aomine sedang berada di rumah sendirian. Dengan wajah bosan, ia mengganti-ganti channel televisinya sampai ketemu bagian film horror.

Udah tahu penakut tapi tetep aja menonton film-film begituan. Tiba-tiba

PLEK!

"GYAAAA!"

Listrik mati meninggalkan Aomine yang spontan berteriak histeris tapi masih manly. Keringat dingin langsung membanjiri tubuh Aomine. Bahkan lebih deras dari banjir yang sedang melanda Jakarta dan membeku di tempat.

JEDEEER!

Suara petir menyambar dengan sangarnya membuat Aomine menutup kepalanya dengan bantal sofa kemudian meringkuk.

TING TONG!

"KYAAA!" teriak Aomine kencang sebelum semuanya hening. Bunyi bel berbunyi lagi untuk kedua kalinya membuat Aomine berpikir macam-macam. "Siapa tahu itu hantu? Atau maling? Atau rapist!?" pikir Aomine.

TING TONG!

Bel kembali berbunyi nyaring untuk ketiga kalinya. Dengan tubuh gemeteran, si penakut Aomine melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu sambil membawa bola basket buat dilemparkan ke siapapun yang ada di depan pintu tersebut.

"Si-si-si-siapa?" tanya Aomine. Suaranya betul-betul memancarkan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"Ini aku Kagami! Buka pintunya Aho! Kau mau aku disambar petir!?" teriak Kagami dari luar.

"Kau yakin kau Kagami!?" balas Aomine.

Hening...

"BUKA PINTUNYA AHOO!" teriak Kagami kencang sambil berusaha mendobrak pintu. Ok. Itu Kagami. Dengan napas lega, Aomine meletakan bola basketnya lalu segera membuka pintu untuk Kagami yang sudah setengah basah kuyup. "Kenapa lama sekali!"

"Maaf... aku tadi habis nonton film horror lalu..."

"Selamat malam, Aomine-kun," sapa Kuroko.

JEDEER!

Plus suara petir.

"GYAAA! HANTUNYA DATANG!" teriak Aomine dan Kagami histeris kemudian berpelukan satu sama lain.

Setelah itu, lampu nyala dan Kuroko terus menahan tawa dan hasrat untuk menekan tombol kamera di hpnya melihat dua sejoli yang berpelukan serta gemetaran satu sama lain.

Kompak seperti biasanya.

* * *

**Jika Kagami adalah Princess Aurora**

Pangeran Aomine mendekati sosok Kagami yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang. Wajahnya begitu lembut dan tenang dalam tidur panjangnya.

'Akhirnya! Setelah menerjang semak berduri! Mengalahkan naga jelek! Dan naik 1000 tangga! Aku berhasil menemui putri idamanku!' batin Aomine semangat. Ia-pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagami dan mengecup pelan bibirnya yang lembut.

Kagami membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sosok wajah Aomine yang sangat dekat dengannya. Mata Kagami langsung terbelak kaget dan sedetik kemudian menonjok Aomine lalu mendorongnya supaya menjauh.

"Tolong! Ada orang mesum! Ada orang mesum!" teriak Kagami sambil melempari Aomine dengan sendalnya. Penjaga-pun datang dan langsung mengeroyok Aomine yang dikira orang mesum.

End Of The Story

* * *

**Kisah Sedih**

Pada hari yang cerah ini, Aomine terlihat lesu sekali. Sebagai teman karib selama masih SMP, Kuroko akhirnya bertanya masih dengan wajah poker facenya.

"Ada masalah apa Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

Aomine hening sejenak kemudian menghela napas berat. Ia jadi semakin lesu.

"Aku merasa sedih, Tetsu," jawab Aomine hampir membuat Kuroko keselek ludah sendiri.

"Me-Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, akan kuceritakan kisah sedih ini!"

'Sejak kapan ia jadi dramatis seperti ini...' batin Kuroko melihat Aomine dengan latar belakang cahaya yang jatuh dari surga dan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hari ini Kagami bilang ia ingin membuatkanku Takoyaki home made. Ia menyuruhku beli bahannya trus aku lihat majalah terbaru Mai-chan dan uangnya habis buat beli majalah. Ia langsung ngambek dan melemparku keluar dari apartemennya," jelas Aomine poker face. "SEDIH SEKALI KAN!?"

"Sedih sekali, Aomine-kun. Sedih sekali..." kata Kuroko poker face. (-_-)

* * *

**Jika Kagami adalah Rapunzel**

"Kagami! Kagami! Turunkan rambutmu!" teriak Aomine dari bawah menara.

"Mau apa kau datang, Aho!" teriak Kagami balik.

"Kau mau main 1 on 1 denganku tidak!?" balas Aomine.

"Gak mau! Aku kapok! Kau menginjak rambutku ketika main 1 on 1 sampe keplintir dan kusut!" balas Kagami.

"Ya sudah! Pokoknya aku mau naik! Turunin rambutmu!" balas Aomine lebih kesalnya lagi.

"GAK! Rambutku baru di sisir! Cari aja tangga!"

Hening...

'Memangnya ada tangga sepanjang 15 meter?' batin Aomine.

* * *

**Legenda Hubungan Awet**

Aomine akan melakukan apa saja supaya hubungannya dengan Kagami awet bahkan sampai mereka tua. Meskipun harus mempercayai legenda semiring apapun itu.

"Kagami, ayo kita pulang bareng sambil berapayungan di bawah payung cinta ini," ajak Aomine sudah membuka sebuah payung berbentuk hati dari kertas yang dihiasi oleh gantungan hati dan yang pasti norak banget. Padahal hari sama sekali tidak hujan.

"... Kau siapa?" tanya Kagami pura-pura tidak kenal orang di depannya dan bersiap menelepon rumah sakit jiwa.

* * *

**Puisi Khas Aomine**

Bakagami is Red

I am blue

HE IS MINE

Sincerely Aho(Baka)-Mine

"Ini puisi apa surat pernyataan..." batin guru yang memeriksa puisi khas Aomine ini.

* * *

**Putih atau Hitam**

Pada suatu hari cerah di tengah pemanasan global, Kuroko, Kagami, Kise ,dan Aomine sedang makan bareng di Maji Burger.

"Kagamicchi! Pilih yang mana, hitam atau putih?" tanya Kise spontan sambil lirik-lirik ke arah Aomine yang masih memasang tampang bosan dengan Kuroko yang juga ikut-ikutan melirikan mata karena ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Kise. (GAK BERMAKSUD RASIS!)

"Hah? Ya... putih."

JLEB!

Jawaban Kagami sukses menusuk hati Aomine sementara kedua insan berdosa banget (Kise dan Kuroko) gemetaran menahan tawa dan Kagami yang memasang nampang polos tidak mengerti.

Hari berikutnya, Aomine mengunjungi sebuah mini market.

"Permisi," sapa Aomine ke salah satu pekerja di sana. "Apakah body lotion ini yang mengandung spv-13, extra pemutih bisa memutihkan kulit dalam waktu 2 minggu!?" tanya Aomine dengan aura ngotot dan tampang stress yang mengerikan.

"Er... buat anda sepertinya tidak mungkin untuk selama-lamanya..."

Sepertinya Aomine bisa putih kalau Fujimaki-sensei lupa mengarsir warna kulitnya.

* * *

**Andaikan Kagami Ada 2**

"Aomine-kun, apa yang akan terjadi bila Kagami-kun ada 2?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Ya aku punya 2 istri," jawab Aomine singkat jelas padat.

...

"Iya juga sih..." balas Kuroko sweatdrop.

* * *

**Demi Kagami**

Hari ini adalah hari babak penyisihan untuk inter-high tahun kedua. Pada hari yang sangat cerah ini, yang bertanding adalah tim Aomine yang mewakili Too. Dengan kepercayaan tinggi dan kesombongan ala Aomine, ia yakin bisa mengalahkan tim lawan yang baginya hanyalah sekelas ikan teri. Tapi hari ini, ada satu hal yang membuatnya begitu bersemangat.

"Dengar ya Aomine! Jangan sampai kalah dalam babak penyisihan dan kita tidak bisa bertemu untuk bertanding lagi! Dan juga, kalau kau menang akan kubuatkan masakan kesukaanmu sebanyak yang kau mau!" kata Kagami sebelum Aomine bertanding.

"Heheheheheheeee~~~~" ketawa berat Aomine di tengah pertandingan membuat tim lawan dan timnya sendiri merinding melihatnya.

"Akh! Aomine! Nomor punggung 14 itu mendapatkan bola! Rebut bolanya!" teriak Imayoshi. Aomine tersadar dari khayalannya dan melihat si anak – yang nasibnya sial – membawa lari bola orange itu menuju ring tim Too.

"Demi Kagami... aku harus... MEREBUT BOLA ITU!" teriak Aomine dengan mata berkilat tajam dan aura membunuh mengejar si anak bernomor jersey 14.

"YA TUHAN! PUMA LEPAS! PUMA LEPAS!" reaksi si anak saat dikejar Aomine. Ia-pun lupa dengan tujuan awalnya, yang penting ia lari dari sergapan puma lapar di belakangnya itu (dikejar pria dalam kondisi zone berkulit gelap dengan tinggi badan 192 cm)

"Aomine. Sekali lagi kuingatkan. Ini pertandingan basket, bukan ajang olah raga spot jantung!" kata si pelatih kepada Aomine setelah ia berhasil membuat 3 pemain lawan pingsan dengan mulut berbusa dan dilarikan ke UGD.

* * *

End

* * *

Dear Yugane/Rynahitsune yang sudah bersedia menjadi tukang beta saya!

Dan terima kasih sudah memberikan inspirasi karena engkau dikejar anjing keliling lapangan (baca chapter 1 ketika kagami dikejad anjing)

Orang inilah yang dikejar anjing! Sumpah! Kau lucu sekali Yugane!

Ah~ saya masih mengerjakan yang one shot.

Terakhir mohon maaf bila ada yang kurang berkesan dan kurang menghibur

RnR please~!


End file.
